stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
So'ja
The So'ja or So'jan are a species from the planet Ka'al located in the Oralian sector. ( ) Physiology ]] The So'ja have two yellow reptilian eyes that seem to glow in darkness. The face looks humanoid. The facial skin is abnormally wrinkly (from a human point of view). Male's have short white hair or bald (most males go bald), while females have long white hair, sometimes in dread locks. The majority of their body his covered in scales, except from the palms of their hands, which are the wrinkly skin mentioned above. Their finger nails are a mixture of yellowish green and are approximately one inch in length. Their blood is the color blue. Federation-So'ja relations The Venka Treaty was created between the Federation and So'ja government so that the Federation would not be attacked when they sent in a science team to examine the Venka Nebula. The So'ja Government had no ill feelings towards the . However their are some who don’t like the Federation and their feelings towards it are very bitter. Those So’ja were part of the So'ja Rebellion. ("The So'ja Incident") In 2381, So'ja and Federation relations broke down with the outbreak of the Coalition War. ("The Hornet's Nest") Soon after the start of the war, Federation citizens started adopting the derogatory slang scalys and/or leather skins to refer to the So'ja. ("Monks of Or'pec") Government The So'ja Government is called the So'ja Republic. The capital planet is Ka'al. Planets under the rule of the So’ja include: Ka'al, Fanu, Ia'al, Balia'k, Deac'on, and Jas'min. Military The So'ja military is run by the Supreme Admiral. From 2378 to 2379, Admiral Ru'mal served as the Supreme Admiral. In 2379, with the formation of the So'ja Coaltion, Admiral Da'note took up the post. The So’ja do not call their starship commander’s captains, the call them Maj, which in So’ja tongue means "the one in charge". So'ja Military Ranks *Supreme Admiral - Supreme commander of the entire So'ja armed forces. *Admiral - So'jan officers who reach this rank have commander over one fleets or divisions of the So'ja armed forces, or are part of the . *Maj - Starship commanding officer. *Colonel - Starship executive officer, they also serve as aides to Admirals. * - Soldiers with this rank often serve as tactical officer and second officer aboard starships. *Major - Usually soldiers with this rank are found in , or with desk jobs. *Lieutenant - Soldiers of this rank are usually the ones singled out to be pilots of both starships and fighter crafts. *Sergeant - A soldier with this rank is usually the head of the Chancellor's personal body guard. *Corporal - The Chancellor's personal body guard is made up of soldiers with this rank. *Private - lowest position, mostly used as ground forces or . So'ja Kingdom The So'ja Kingdom was a period in So'ja history where the So'jan people were ruled by a called a , who descended from the genelogical line of the leader of the So'ja revolt against the Oppressors. So'ja Republic Formed shortly after Captain Timothy Franco and other Federation representatives, including Commander Connor Burt, made with the So'ja. The formation of the So'ja Republic was a result of a revolt lead by democratic forces, lead by Ba'l, who later became the So'ja Republic's first and only . So'ja Rebellion & So'ja Coalition The So’ja Republic was overthrown and the government became the So’ja Coalition. The Coalition despised the Federation, blaming them for much of the poverty and lack of strong political leadership that followed in the fall of the last So'jan King. The Coalition leadership was made up of members of the so-called So’ja Rebellion. The political leader of the So'ja Rebellion, Ar'kon, became the Coalition's first Chancellor. The Rebellion's main goal was to resort the dictatorial rule that they had seen under the So'ja Kingdom. ("The Removal, Part 2") Religion The So’ja religious faith is a simple one. Most So’ja believe in Ba’gee the Guide, and greet each other by placing their hand on the others chest and saying "May Ba’gee guide us well". This religious requires no gatherings, no sacrifices, and no offerings. It has been lost through generations and is not mere tradition and common belief. They share this religion with their cousin race, the Rigusians. Erat ritual The Erat is a blood feud ritual in which two rivals who have a disagreement battle each other to the death to resolve the conflict. Similar to . Notable So'jans (drawn by Josh Taylor) from ]] So'ja Kingdom *So'mal - Last King of the So'ja Kingdom So'ja Republic *Ba'l - So’ja Coalition *Ar'kon - *Tor'ma - Advisor/Ambassador *Ba'ke - Political Advisor to Ar'kon *Hasz'fos - First Legate (minister) of the So'jan Senate *Admiral Da'note - Supreme Military Commander *Tyson Calok - Chief Advisor ("Ra'tee" in So'jan tongue) *Ru'kon - *Commander L'mar - Romulan Defector, ally of Tyson Calok *Admiral Ru'mal - Minor Military Advisor *Maj Saz'ga - Commanding officer of the SCW Jak’siy, minor military advisor *Admiral Ru'siy - Most senior and most decorated So'jan officer in service, advisor to Da'note *Colonel Ruz'fur - Admiral Ru'siy's *Maj Jak'bul - Commanding officer of the SCW Jak’gi *Admiral Isen'ko - One of the senior admirals who makes up the So'jan *Sr'gi - Ar'kon's wife So'ja Resistance *Admiral Ru'mal - Leader of the Resistance Category: Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) Category: Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (species)